1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an organic EL (electroluminescence) device panel and a method for manufacturing an organic EL device panel. Especially, in the present invention, a sealing material without a spacer is used at a region where there is an overhead crossing of wirings. Therefore, even if a sealing pressure is excessive, a spacer does not sink. Thereby, an upper wiring does not come in contact with a lower wiring. Therefore, the upper wiring is not electrically connected with the lower wiring. So, if there are many overhead crossings of wirings for the purpose of achieving a high definition and a narrow frame, a sealing material does not cause a bad influence.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EL device is a self-luminous device. Therefore, the EL device is superior in terms of visibility compared with a liquid crystal display device. Therefore, so far, the following EL devices are proposed: various inorganic EL devices using an inorganic compound as a light emitting material; and various organic EL devices using an organic compound as a light emitting material. Besides, a practical use of a display apparatus having a pixel of an organic EL device has been advanced.
As for an organic EL display apparatus, a surrounding gas which enters inside the apparatus influences the life duration of an organic EL device. Especially, moisture or oxygen causes a degradation of a metal electrode. Thereby, a non-light emitting area which is called a dark spot occurs. Therefore, sealing is performed by using a sealing substrate such as a sealing cap or a planar glass in order to obtain a barrier against moisture or oxygen.
In the case where a sealing substrate is formed on an organic EL device substrate having an organic EL device, space is necessary for attaching a sealing substrate to an organic EL device substrate by means of an adhesive. In addition, a certain width for adhesive (a sealing space) is also necessary in order to obtain the above-mentioned gas barrier. Sealing of an organic EL device substrate is performed at a periphery of this substrate. Therefore, there is so called a frame in the periphery, the frame being not used for a display region.
A sealing space for attaching a sealing substrate to an organic EL device substrate is necessary on a frame. Besides, a space for arranging a driver IC is necessary on a frame. Wirings which connect a driver IC with an organic EL device is necessarily arranged on a frame. The control of the states of respective organic EL devices can allow a screen comprised of a character, an image or a movie to be displayed. When a definition of an organic EL device becomes high, an area for wirings increases. Thereby, it becomes difficult for an apparatus such as a mobile phone and a mobile information machine to be small. (The apparatus has a display apparatus in spite of an organic EL device.) Then, wirings have a structure in which there are overhead crossings of wirings. The structure can allow a frame to be narrow. (See JP-A-2001-274551)
A sealing material which attaches a sealing substrate to an organic EL device substrate includes spacers. Spacers can make an adhesive sickness uniform. (See JP-A-2004-85917) However, if a sealing material including spacers is used for a region where there are overhead crossings of wirings, spacers sink due to an excess sealing pressure. This causes an electrical connection of an upper wire with a lower wire.
The present invention provides an organic EL device panel and a method for manufacturing an organic EL device panel having following feature: a sealing material without a spacer is used at a region where there is an overhead crossing of wirings. Therefore, even if a sealing pressure is excessive, a spacer does not sink. Thereby, an upper wiring does not come in contact with a lower wiring. Therefore, the upper wiring is not electrically connected with the lower wiring. So, if there are many overhead crossings of wirings for the purpose of achieving a high definition and a narrow frame, a sealing material does not cause a bad influence.